pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL040: The Battling Eevee Brothers
is the 40th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis On their journey, the heroes encounter an Eevee, who has been tied on a leash and abandoned. The heroes go to Stone Town and discover its master, Mikey, has left it there, as he would be pressed by the decision of his brothers, who want him to evolve Eevee to a Vaporeon, Flareon or Jolteon. What will Mikey do about it? Episode Plot While traveling through the woods, Ash, Misty, and Brock find an Eevee that was apparently abandoned next to a tree. Ash wants to keep it, but Misty points out the collar it's wearing. Ash checks the Pokédex for information about Eevee and it says that Eevee can evolve into three different forms using three kinds of elemental stones. When Misty learns of Eevee's stone evolutions, she wants to keep it and evolve it into a Vaporeon. They take the Eevee to the address written on its collar in Stone Town. Ash and his friends take the Eevee to the house written on the collar and they find out that its the biggest house in town.They look into the backyard and they see a big evolution party going on. There are many trainers there evolving their Pokémon with evolution stones. Team Rocket looks down at the party from above and they see all of the evolved Pokémon. James admires all of the Pokémon while Meowth reads from a book that says Stone Town is at the bottom of Evolution Mountain, a mountain that has many evolution stones in it. They make a plan to steal all of the Pokémon, the stones, and the food at the party. The three brothers who are hosting the party (Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro) are happy to see Ash and his friends with Eevee. They call over their little brother, Mikey, who is the owner of Eevee. Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro tell Mikey that he must evolve Eevee or it will never win a battle. Mikey, who doesn't care about battling Pokémon, doesn't want to evolve Eevee, but his brothers and their Eeveelutions won't listen. Each of Mikey's brothers tries to convince him to evolve Eevee, but Mikey refuses. Ash tells them to leave Mikey alone, but Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro start trying to force Ash and Brock to evolve Pikachu and Vulpix. They offer Fire and Thunder Stones to Ash and Brock and they ask them if they would join the Evolution Club by evolving Pikachu and Vulpix. Ash and Brock both refuse, to Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro's anger, who yell at them, telling them not to be dumb and that evolution is what Pokémon are all about. Misty lets Horsea out of its Poké Ball so it can swim in a fountain. Misty sees Mikey sitting in a corner by himself with Eevee. Misty takes a tray of food over to Mikey and asks him if he would like some food. Mikey takes a sandwich and Eevee takes some Pokémon food. Misty says she noticed that he isn't too excited about being forced to evolve Eevee. Mikey tells her that he tried to hide Eevee in the forest for the day so Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro wouldn't make him evolve Eevee. Mikey says he doesn't want to evolve Eevee, he just wants to be Eevee's friend. Misty surprises Mikey by saying she agrees with him. Misty tells him the best thing he should do is to tell his brothers how he feels. Just as Mikey is about to tell his brothers how he feels about Eevee, Team Rocket crashes the party. James tells Weezing to use Smokescreen. When Ash has Pidgeotto use Gust to blow away the smoke, Team Rocket has disappeared with all of the Pokémon, the evolution stones, and the food. Team Rocket leaves their balloon at the party as a decoy and they make their getaway in a jeep. But Horsea leaves a trail of Sludge for Ash and his friends to follow. After they eat all of the food, Team Rocket decides to evolve Eevee, but they can't decide what to evolve it into. They decide to use a Water Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Thunderstone all at once on Eevee and see what happens. They are about to when Squirtle stops them, after Misty's Psyduck tried to stop them and was recalled by an annoyed Misty after he thought he did well. Team Rocket asks Ash and his friends how they found them, and Misty tells them about the trail of sludge Horsea left. Ash and his friends, Mikey, and his brothers start to battle Team Rocket, especially after Misty makes the mistake of angering Jessie by insulting her. During the fight, Mikey's brothers' Pokémon lose and Mikey steps up to take their place after Misty has Horsea knock Jessie over and release Eevee's cage back to Mikey to free it. Mikey proves his Eevee can fight well just as it is. Once Pikachu gives Team Rocket a good shocking, Eevee sends Team Rocket blasting off again with a powerful Tackle. Mikey tells his brothers he wants to keep his Eevee just how it is and become an Eevee trainer. They agree after seeing how strong Eevee was and they let Mikey keep his Eevee the way it is. Debuts Characters *Mikey *Pyro *Rainer *Sparky Pokémon *Eevee *Flareon *Vaporeon *Jolteon Moves *Acid Armor *Pin Missile Items *Fire Stone *Water Stone *Leaf Stone Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce evolution stones; Fire stones, Water stones and Leaf stones. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Eevee. *As Ash lists the various Evolution stone he guesses Rolling Stone, a reference to the popular Rock Magazine of the same name. *James was seen eating actual lobster at the buffet. Mistakes *When Misty is talking to Mikey, Pikachu's left ear is missing. *While taking the photo in the ending, the Raichu's white belly was orange. *Misty's Horsea uses Sludge on Jessie, even though a Horsea can't learn Sludge in the games. Dub edits *In the original version, Misty called Jessie an old lady. In the English version, Jessie was called an old hag, while the Spanish version, Jessie was called a witch. Gallery Eevee, the abandoned Pokémon IL040 2.jpg The heroes come to a party IL040 3.jpg The gang meet the Eevee brothers IL040 4.jpg Jolteon, the Lighting Pokémon IL040 5.jpg Vaporeon, the Aqua Pokémon IL040 6.jpg Flareon, the Heat Pokémon IL040 7.jpg The brothers display the Evolution Stones IL040 8.jpg Misty gives some advice to Mikey IL040 9.jpg Team Rocket arrive... IL040 10.jpg ...and eat the food IL040 11.jpg Team Rocket made off with the Pokémon IL040 12.jpg Team Rocket decide to evolve Eevee IL040 13.jpg The evolution attempt is stopped IL040 14.jpg James and Meowth are washed away IL040 15.jpg Jessie got insulted IL040 16.jpg Arbok gets hit by Pin Missile IL040 17.jpg Vaporeon's Acid Armor IL040 18.jpg Jessie got splashed by Sludge IL040 19.jpg Eevee tackles Team Rocket away IL040 20.jpg The photo is taken }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura